Poeira e Chuva
by spnbluecats
Summary: Essa é uma songfic (sim, eu fiz uma!) Spoilers para 8x22, então você foi avisado. Mais uma vez, Cas se foi e Dean reflete sobre eles. Lágrimas, dúvidas e uísque, até... Ora, leia e descubra. Sem Beta, todos os erros são meus, e tal.


_**Poeira e Chuva**_

(Dust and Rain – Brett Anderson)

"_Eu arrumei seu cabelo desobediente_

_Eu comprei roupas que você nunca usou_

_Eu tentei beijar todas as suas lágrimas_

_Eu congelei você em polaroids_

_E capturei sua voz castanho escuro_

_Eu estou com você porque, porque não há escolha no fim"_

Já passavam das quatro da manhã e Dean tinha atravessado a noite entre pesadelos e acordar para Sam tossindo no outro quarto. Agora, sentado na cama, ele agarrava os cabelos em desespero, lutando ferozmente com o desejo de orar para seu anjo. Ele não podia, não agora. Cas tinha deixado. Novamente.

Dean não podia culpá-lo.

* * *

- Desculpe...

- Não. Eu não vou aceitar isso, você está me escutando? Não de novo, não dessa vez, Cas.

Dean desviou o olhar, fugindo da expressão de puro sofrimento na cara do anjo, fugindo dos olhos que sempre o tinham fascinado, fugindo do calor que sempre sentia ao olhar para o amigo. Uma parte dele sabia Cas, ele sempre errava tentando acertar, tentando fazer o melhor. Para a Humanidade. Para Dean.

Mas outra parte, a parte de Dean que já estava machucada ao limite, depois de perder todos que amava por anos, a mesma parte que recolhera o trenchcoat do lago e o guardara como uma relíquia, e a mesma parte que se rejubilara ao encontrar Castiel no meio do Purgatório – essa parte do caçador já estava no limite, vendo Sam definhar a cada dia, vendo Cas agir como um fantoche de Naomi, vendo Kevin a beira da loucura – e tudo que Dean podia pensar agora era naquele momento da cripta de Lúcifer.

Naquele momento, Cas estava batendo a merda fora dele.

E naquele momento, Dean tinha dito.

Ele disse, ele precisava de Castiel. Ele_ queria_ Castiel.

E Cas tinha fugido dele.

* * *

"_Eu sou a poeira_

_Você é a chuva_

_Eu sou a agulha_

_E você é a veia_

_E este é um momento que as palavras não podem explicar_

_Eu sou a poeira"_

Dean tinha tratado Cas como nada. Ele tinha ignorado o amigo, ele tinha mesmo fingido não perceber que o cara estava ferido e na dor.

Sam tinha tentado chamar ele a razão. Era Cas, aquele era Cas, e não importa o que tinha acontecido.

Aquele era Cas. Que virou as costas para o Céu por eles. Que morreu e voltou tantas vezes por eles. Que sempre voltou para Dean.

E mesmo assim, Dean tinha pisado e esmagado o anjo, dizendo que não podia confiar nele.

Dizendo para ele ficar pra traz. Para ficar _em casa._

"Você fica", Dean tinha dito. Ele devia ter dito "porque essa _**é**_ _sua_ _casa_, e eu estou com raiva de você, mas você está ferido e precisa descansar". Mas ele não fez.

E quando eles voltaram, ele tinha ido embora.

* * *

Levantando e indo até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de uísque, Dean encheu o copo e virou, sentindo o líquido queimar em sua garganta, engolindo as lágrimas que ele sabia que já estavam muito perto de cair.

Cas tinha deixado Dean.

Talvez pra sempre.

E Dean não poderia culpa-lo.

* * *

Já era tarde, e Castiel se sentia estranhamente cansado, ele era uma anjo. Anjos não deveriam sentir nada. Mas ele sentia.

"_Você tem um defeito de fábrica, Castiel. Você nem mesmo pode ficar morto direito". Ele podia ouvir a voz de Naomi ecoando dentro de sua cabeça, sua Graça se encolhendo e revirando sob o olhar daquela que o controlara, o mutilara e torturara... _

Ele encontrou um parque e sentou-se no banco, sozinho no meio do escuro. Lentamente, ele ergueu os olhos e admirou as estrelas, um aperto indefinido no peito que sempre sentia em momentos assim. Apesar de tudo que acontecera, o céu ainda lhe trazia esse tipo de melancolia que ele não podia entender.

Talvez ele devesse voltar para o céu. Deixar que Naomi e os outros lhe dessem o fim que ele merecia, depois de todo o mal que ele fizera aos outros anjos, seus irmãos.

Dean o odiava. Sam estava doente, e sofrendo, e Castiel não podia ajudar. Metatron e seu plano para fechar os portões do céu lembrava Castiel dos planos de Michael, ele não tinha certeza de que realizar os testes era uma boa ideia.

E Dean o odiava.

Ele desejou que não tivesse saído do Purgatório, afinal.

Ele desejou mesmo que seu Pai não o tivesse trazido de volta tantas vezes, apenas para sofrer de novo e de novo, e machucar seus amigos tantas vezes.

_Sua família_, corrigiu-se.

Os Winchester.

"_Dean... Eu também preciso de você. Eu quero você, Dean..."_

* * *

Não podendo mais resistir, Dean sentiu uma primeira lágrima correr pelo seu rosto, a garganta apertada e o estomago revirando de tristeza e álcool.

Ele estava cansado de toda essa merda.

Cansado de sentir dor.

Cansado de perder aqueles com quem se importava.

Cansado de testes, e torturas, e solidão.

Ele fora ao Inferno, ele quase se tornara um demônio nas mãos de Alistair.

Ele percorreu o Purgatório, e fez-se uma besta assassina em meio as criaturas que ele costumava caçar.

Ele perdeu seu pai, e o pai que ele tinha ganhado pelo coração, Bobby.

Ele perdeu Jo e Hellen e Ash.

Ele perdeu todos os amigos que fizera.

Foda-se, pensou. Ele não ia perder Castiel também.

Dean embaralhou as pernas na tentativa de se por de pé e caminhar até seu quarto, deixando a garrafa agora vazia sobre o balcão.

Com um pouco de esforço e depois de se certificar que Sam estava bem, ele fechou a porta de seu quarto e respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

Como ele começou a rezar para seu anjo, cenas de sua vida ficavam jogando em sua mente.

A primeira vez que ele tinha visto Castiel, no celeiro.

A tentativa desastrosa de tomar o anjo a um bordel.

A versão humana e caída de Cas, vista a partir de seu envio no tempo para o futuro por Zacarias.

Cas tentando impedir Dean de dizer sim a Michael, segurando, batendo o corpo de Dean contra o muro, naquele beco.

Cas tomado pelos Leviathans. Dizendo Dean para se ajoelhar e adora-lo como novo Deus. Desaparecendo naquele lago.

O momento em que ele reencontrou Cas, quando ele tinha perdido a memória e era chamado Emanuel.

Depois que Cas corrigiu a alma de Sam, a versão amante de abelhas e nudista do anjo, jogando Sorry naquele Hospital.

Cas no Purgatório, discutindo com Benny no que Dean admitiu para si mesmo, tempos depois, que era uma crise de ciúmes.

Ver Cas voltar, saindo do banheiro limpo e sorridente.

Cas interrogando o gato, naquele caso com coisas de desenho animado.

O calor da mão de Castiel, quando ele curou o caçador na cripta de Lúcifer, tocando o rosto de Dean.

O calor no peito de Dean, sempre que ele via o anjo.

Dean fechou os olhos e começou a falar, quase sussurrando para o quarto vazio.

"Cas, por favor...se você pode me ouvir, por favor, volte Cas. Venha pra casa..."

E então o som de asas, e Dean não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

"_E seu amor é como uma overdose_

_Com suas mãos envolvidas ao redor da minha garganta_

_Usando sexo como um antídoto para a dor"_

* * *

- Dean, eu sinto muito, eu não queria ter deixado...

Cas foi cortado pelo avanço de Dean, empurrando o anjo contra parede e tomando sua boca num beijo seco, desesperado, que Castiel não conseguiu entender num primeiro momento. Quando as mãos de Dean vieram para segurar seu pescoço e sua cintura, ele sentiu as lágrimas do caçador na sua pele, e a língua de Dean que traçava a linha de seus lábios. Então ele entendeu. Verdadeiramente, ele entendeu.

Dean queria Castiel.

E Castiel queria Dean de volta.

Dean sentiu a boca do anjo abrir-se no beijo e aumentou seu aperto contra o corpo dele. Quando ele sentiu as mãos de Castiel segurando ele de volta, ele sorriu na boca do anjo e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto empurrava Castiel na direção da cama, as mãos ocupadas em despir o casaco do anjo no caminho.

Fodam-se os problemas.

Danem-se as dores.

Dean ia tomar seu anjo com ele, essa noite. E fazer com que ele ficasse pra sempre.

* * *

"_Eu sou a poeira_

_Você é a chuva_

_Eu sou a agulha_

_E você é a veia_

_E este é um momento que as palavras não podem explicar_

_Eu sou a poeira"_

* * *

Dean acordou para o som estridente do telefone, tocando na mesinha ao lado da cama. Ele relaxou e sorriu, ao ver o nome de Sam piscando na tela.

- Dia, Sam.

- Eu só queria avisar que como eu acordei me sentindo melhor, resolvi vir buscar o café. Você está bem?

Dean olhou para o seminu, encolhido anjo incrivelmente dormindo ao seu lado na cama, e sorriu como não fazia em – bem, desde nunca, ele achava.

- Sim Sammy, eu estou bem.

Do outro lado da linha, Sam sorriu também. Dean sempre se esquecia de trancar a porta. Ele estava feliz por seu irmão e seu amigo, apesar de achar que a cena que vira mais cedo ia persegui-lo pela eternidade – mas era uma tipo de bonito, ele admitiu. Doente, eu estou doente, Sam repetiu pra si mesmo.

- Sammy, você ainda está aí?

- Sim Dean. Eu volto logo, com nosso café.

- Certo. Até, Sam.

Entrando na lanchonete, Sam ainda tinha o sorriso estampado no rosto quando fez o pedido:

- Três cafés, por favor. E torta.

Ele podia muito bem ser generoso, num dia como hoje.

* * *

Dean desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Castiel, que começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos, fixando-os em Dean, e o caçador achou que seu coração não poderia bater tão rápido nem tão alto sem que ele estivesse tendo um ataque, sério. Descobriu que estava errado segundos depois, quando Cas sorriu pra ele.

Dean não era tão idiota quanto algumas pessoas pensavam. Ele sabia dos riscos, ele sabia dos problemas e ele não havia esquecido de nenhum deles.

Ele só não se importava mais tanto. Eles estavam juntos, todos eles.

Tudo ia dar certo.

Era só uma questão de chutar algumas bundas.

E eles iam. Eles sempre faziam.

Juntos.

* * *

"_Eu sou a poeira_

_Você é a chuva_

_Eu sou a agulha_

_E você é a veia_

_E este é um momento que as palavras não podem explicar_

_Eu sou a poeira_

_Você é a chuva"_

**F I M**

* * *

_**Sim, eu fiz uma songfic! Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Mas 8x22 me bateu tão difícil e eu ainda estou com vontade de chorar e com medo da Season Finale – eu esperava algo um pouco mais macio dessa vez, mas enfim, uma garota tem o direito de sonhar, não tem?**_

_**E eu amo a voz de Brett Anderson desde o Suede, e eu estava escutando essa música hoje e... bem, aqui está.**_

_**PARA OUVIR: post/50151514074/dustandrain**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
